happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grunts the Gruesome
Grunts the Gruesome (known simply as Grunts) is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Grunts is a dark red boar with a bristly mane, three tusks, a beard with a bowtie, and norse clothing. Grunts was originally a Norwegian viking from centuries old, who pillaged towns and fought his enemies (and the odd dragon). At some point, he was frozen in a block of ice. In his debut appearance I Thaw That Coming, he is thawed out of his ice block and allowed to roam again. He has no idea that he is in a different time period. He commonly mistakes objects/characters around him for other vikings, ships, dragons, or other things from his time. Due to this, he flips out and winds up destroying everything/everyone in his path. He also has been known to steal money the way he stole treasure back in the day. Grunts never socializes, and immediately flips out in almost any situation. Grunts kills anyone in his path when enraged, using mainly his sword. Episodes Starring Roles #I Thaw That Coming #The Viking and The Samurai #Scavenger Grunt #Treasure Hunted #Shipment of Pain #You're History #You'll Be Gruesome Wrong Featuring Roles #Puffing Paint #Playing Princess #Ice Pie #Good Knight #Naughty or Naughtier #Boat Battle #Eating Like a Pig #I Regress Nothing Appearances #Road Kill #Suited for Trouble #Flip Cream #En-durian the Pain HTF Break Roles #Rough Play Kill count *Cuddles - 1 ("I Thaw That Coming") *Giggles - 2 ("I Thaw That Coming", "Battle of the Boneheads" along with Sir Gron) *Lumpy - 2 ("I Thaw That Coming" debatable, "Shipment of Pain") *Handy - 1 ("Battle of the Boneheads") *Flaky - 2 ("Scavenger Grunt", "Road Kill") *Russell - 3 ("Rough Play", "Treasure Hunted" along with dragon, "Shipment of Pain") *Lifty - 2 ("I Thaw That Coming", "Treasure Hunted") *Shifty - 2 ("I Thaw That Coming", "Treasure Hunted") *Rip - 1 ("I Thaw That Coming") *Torn - 1 ("I Thaw That Coming") *Trippy - 2 ("I Thaw That Coming", "Battle of the Boneheads" along with Bjorn) *Gutsy - 1 ("I Thaw That Coming") *Al Capone - 1 ("The Viking and the Samurai") *Hippy - 1 ("The Viking and the Samurai") *Trippy - 1 ("Scavenger Grunt") *Hatchy - 1 ("Scavenger Grunt") *Robo Star - 1 ("Puffing Paint") *Superspeed - 2 ("Puffing Paint", "Battle of the Boneheads" along with Bjorn) *Pierce - 2 ("Puffing Paint", "Playing Princess") *Minttles - 1 ("Ice Pie") *Guddles - 1 ("Ice Pie") *Devious - 1 ("Ice Pie") *Frostbite - 1 ("Ice Pie; along with Devious") *Pranky - 1 ("Suited for Trouble") *Sneaky - 1 ("Good Knight") *Josh - 1 ("Battle of the Boneheads" along with Sir Gron) *Generic Tree Friends - 2 ("I Thaw That Coming", "Flip Cream") *Others - 5 (a dragon in "Treasure Hunted"; William the Conquerer, Hitler, Napoleon, and King Leonidas in "You're History") *Renee - 1 ("I Regress Nothing") *Raylene - 1 ("You'll Be Gruesome Wrong") *Pouches - 1 ("You'll Be Gruesome Wrong") *Rafie - 1 ("En-durian the Pain") Deaths #Road Kill - Splattered by his airbag. #Ice Pie - His brain freezes when he is impaled with a frozen pie. #Treasure Hunted - Drowns after he sets his ship on fire (death not seen). #Good Knight - Burns in lava. #Battle of the Boneheads - Falls and/or cut by glass. #Naughty or Naughtier - shot by 20's robo star along with handy\ #Boat Battle - Hit by a cannonball. #Eating Like a Pig - Burnt to death. #Flip Cream - Falls to his death (along with Yip). #I Regress Nothing - Smashed in the face with crystal ball. Injuries #Scavenger Grunt - Cut by Sniffles' glasses. Trivia *He is one of two vikings in the series. The other is the still frozen Bjorn. *He often yells "B'war!" before killing people. *He has sometimes been fan-paired with Russell, whom he has killed about 3 times. *He was temporarily cured on his disorder in I Regress Nothing. Gallery Thaw.png|Grunts thawing out of his ice Viking vs pirate.png|Viking vs Pirate...I know who would win! Battle.png|Grunts battling Sir Gron Death 2 napoleon.png|Grunts kills Napoleon Gruntsthenotsogruesome.png|Modern-day Grunts Gruntingflaps.png|Grunts battling Flaps! Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Pigs Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Red Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Male Characters Category:Season 8 Introductions Category:Boars